The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree botanically classified as Malus Mill. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘TAKANO 7GO’.
The new variety is a product of a planned breeding program conducted during a period from May 2006 to September 2017 by the inventor, Oshu-shi, Iwate, Japan, in which the Malus Mill. variety ‘Shinano Gold’ (female parent; Japanese Variety Registration No. 7328, registered Aug. 11, 1999) was crossed with the Malus Mill. variety ‘TAKANO 1GO’ (male parent) which is also known as the name ‘Beni Roman’ (Japanese Registered Trademark No. 5128504, registered Apr. 11, 2008) in Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to create new apple trees that produce fruits having long common storage duration and firm flesh, different from those of the parents and known similar varieties.